


"Лисистрата" на новый лад

by Anerin



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на кинк-фесте (Котия/Марк, страпон. Марка все время нет дома, а у Котии появляется новая игрушка — и она думает, что, может быть, Марку игрушка тоже понравится).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Лисистрата" на новый лад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lysistrata Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221399) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



Марк и Эска были отъезде. Они отправились на север, чтобы купить лошадей. Котия почувствовала себя одинокой и пригласила свою подругу Аканту приехать. Вместе они гуляли по саду, полям и окрестностям конюшни, и Котия с гордостью показывала ферму. Они пили вино и разговаривали.  
\- Ну, Котия, - начала Аканта. - Ты должна мне сказать, у Марка в постели такая же внушительная длина, как и ширина в плечах?  
\- Аканта! - краснея, воскликнула Котия. - Ничего себе вопрос!  
\- Но мне интересно, - смеясь, ответила Аканта. - Он такой высокий, и у него такие широкие плечи...  
\- Он вполне подходяще оснащен, - призналась Котия, и легко ударила Аканту по руке, когда та продолжила смеяться. - И перестань, пожалуйста, думать о моем муже!  
\- Это всего лишь любопытство, - сказала Аканта. - Мой Кинеасиас, ты же знаешь какой он худой, но член у него достаточно толстый.  
  
Котия поправила свою накидку и сделала еще один глоток вина.  
\- Однажды, - продолжила Аканта, - я видела двух рабов в конюшне. Двух мужчин.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, они?..  
\- Трахались, - подтвердила Аканта. - Грубо и страстно. Тем вечером я ублажала себя, вспоминая об этом.  
  
Котия подумала о том, как это, должно быть, выглядело. Такие разговоры вызывали в ней волны желания, и внезапно ей захотелось, чтобы Марк был здесь. Она могла трогать себя руками, но хотелось ей скользящего движения его члена в ней. Когда она озвучила эту мысль, Аканта улыбнулась.  
\- У меня есть вещица как раз для тебя. Я пришлю ее тебе завтра.  
  
Аканта сдержала свое обещание, и на следующий день прибыла посылка. Котия отнесла ее в свое комнату и распаковала. Содержание посылки заставило ее снова покраснеть, и она быстро огляделась, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет поблизости. Это был вырезанный из дерева фаллос, гладкий и твердый. Она снова завернула его, но тем же вечером, лежа в кровати, снова вытащила его. Она входила в себя пальцами, думая о Марке, а когда стала достаточно влажной, медленно ввела в себя дилдо. Она еле сдержала стон, представив, что это член Марка, а потом подумала о двух мужчинах, которых Аканта увидела трахающимися. Как будет выглядеть Марк, если его нагнуть и войти в него?  
  
Эта мысль была неожиданной и возбуждающей, и снова потерев себя пальцами, она задрожала и кончила. Тяжело дыша, она вытащила дилдо и задумчиво на него посмотрела.

********

  
  
Марк и Эска вернулись несколькими днями позже. Судя по тому, каким энтузиазмом Марк пылал в постели тем вечером, он скучал по ее киске так же сильно, как она по его члену. Потом, когда Котия лежала рядом с ним, она проводила пальцами по его спине и по холмикам его ягодиц. Что Марк сделает, если она скользнет в него пальцем? До того, как она смогла решиться, Марк со стоном перевернулся и лег на спину. Котия вздохнула и положила голову ему на грудь. Ей надо осторожно все разведать, иначе Марк испугается как жеребенок.  
  
Два дня спустя, после ванны она нанесла на тело ароматические масла, которые, как она знала, нравились Марку, и надела пурпурную накидку, к которой Марк питал особые чувства. Когда Марк лег в постель, он начал осыпать ее поцелуями и говорить о том, какая она красивая.  
  
Котия целовала его в ответ, но отстранилась, когда он попытался раздеть ее.  
\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - сказала она и вытащила деревянный фаллос.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - с выражением шока на лице воскликнул Марк, и Котия рассмеялась.  
\- Мне стало одиноко, пока тебя не было, - прошептала она, проводя рукой вверх по его бедру. - Как же мне не соскучиться по такому члену, как у тебя?  
\- Ну, теперь тебе не нужна эта деревянная штука, - сказал Марк, и осторожно толкнул Котию на кровать.  
\- Да, но я подумала, что мы можем немного поиграть.  
  
Марк перестал ласкать ее грудь и поднял голову. Она практически видела, как в его голове начали оформляться смутные мысли. Он сглотнул.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я.... чтобы я ввел его в тебя, пока я...  
\- Вообще-то, я думала, что, может быть, мне ввести его в тебя, - быстро сказала Котия.  
Ему понадобилось мгновение на осознание, а потом он покраснел.  
\- Я бы никогда... какая абсурдная идея!  
  
Котия заметила, что его член, похоже, не был согласен, потому что он стоял все с той же готовностью.  
\- Я слышала, мужчины получают от этого удовольствие, - сказала она, гладя его по руке.  
\- Рабы или молодежь, возможно. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я опустился до такого, Котия?  
  
Он выглядел по-настоящему огорченным. Котия положила ладонь ему на грудь, успокаивая.  
\- Тебе не кажется эротичной эта идея? Я могла бы пристегнуть к себе дилдо, а ты бы развел ноги...  
\- ...словно женщина! - Марк был смущен, и возбужден, и расстроен.  
\- Словно женщина, - повторила Коття, разозлившись. - Ты считаешь, что я хуже, потому что раздвигаю ноги для тебя?  
\- Я твой муж. Конечно же, я так не считаю. - Он положил руку на ее бедро. - Котия, милая, выброси эти мысли из головы. Позволь войти в тебя, и я доставлю тебе удовольствие.  
  
Но Котия оттолкнула его руку.  
  
Марк сел рядом с ней, что-то зло пробормотав. Котия не обращала на него внимания. Эта идея его возбудила, и она не собирается так легко сдаваться.

********

  
  
\- Вы словно пара барсуков, шерсть дыбом и рычите друг на друга, - заметил одним утром несколько дней спустя Эска, когда Марк уже ушел в поля.  
  
Котия фыркнула. Она так и не позволила Марку прикоснуться к себе, а в течении дня они разговаривали как можно меньше.  
\- Ты можешь сказать Марку, что он ведет себя как упрямый дурак, - сказала она.  
Эска коротко засмеялся.  
\- Он всегда ведется себя как упрямый дурак, Котия.  
\- Ну, сейчас больше, чем обычно, - уточнила она.  
  
Тем вечером Марк лег в кровать рядом с ней и осторожно положил ей на плечо руку.   
\- Ты действительно не станешь думать обо мне хуже, если я это сделаю? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Конечно же, не стану, - Котия повернулась, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу. - Но также я и не стану заставлять тебя. Правда, Марк, мне пора перестать злиться.  
\- Мысль... - Марку пришлось остановиться и прочистить горло. - Я думал об этом в последние несколько дней, и это... это не вызывает у меня неприязни. Но я боюсь того, что обо мне подумают другие — что подумает Эска — если вдруг узнают.  
\- Ты рассказываешь Эске обо всем, что мы делаем в постели? - с издевкой спросила Котия. - Никому больше не нужно знать. Это для нас, для нашего удовольствия. Это не меняет того, кто ты есть.  
  
Марк вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Эска сказал, что лучше бы мне согласиться с твоими прихотями, какими бы они ни были. Он сказал, что, если ты на что-то нацелишься, то становишься словно собака с костью.  
\- Эска не понимает, о чем говорит, - ответила Котия, немного обидевшись на сравнение.  
  
Марк рассмеялся.  
\- Тогда, следующей ночью я... я подчинюсь твоим желаниям.  
  
Котия задрожала и притянула его к себе для глубокого поцелуя.

********

  
  
Марк лежал под ней. Их обнаженные тела соприкасались.  
\- Я немного не уверена, что делать дальше, - призналась Котия, и Марк нервно засмеялся.  
\- Используй масло и свои пальцы. Тебе нужно раскрыть меня, приготовить меня перед тем, как трахать. - Окончание фразы он произнес очень тихо, но оно разожгло в ней похоть. Марк сделала глубокий вдох и развел свои ноги в стороны.  
  
Котия смазала свои пальцы маслом и легко провела ими по спине Марка, наслаждаясь тем, как он дрожал от ее прикосновений. Другой рукой она развела его ягодицы, а потом прикоснулась смазанным в масле пальцем к его входу. Она легко нажала, и Марк резко вдохнул. Нажала еще сильнее, а потом протолкнула палец внутрь. Ощущение жара и тесноты восхитило ее. Оно так отличалось от скользкой влажности ее киски.  
\- Еще один, - охрипшим голосом сказал Марк через мгновение.  
  
Ввести второй палец было трудно, и она боялась сделать Марку больно. Но у него получилось достаточно расслабить мышцы, чтобы она смогла это сделать. Его дырочка стала скользкой от масла. Она двигала пальцами вверх и вниз, и неожиданно он издал полузадушенный звук.  
\- Больно? - спросила Котия, забеспокоившись.  
\- Нет. Это было... просто продолжай так делать, Котия, - попросил Марк, и она с удовольствием подчинилась. Он снова застонал и начал тереться бедрами о кровать. Она просунула другую руку под него и охватила яички, а потом дотронулась до его члена, возбужденного и твердого.  
\- О, тебе это нравится Марк, - прошептала она. - Тебе нравится чувствовать мои пальцы в себе. Представь, какие будут ощущения от члена, такого твердого и толстого.  
Марк издал короткий стон и стал насаживаться на ее пальцы.  
\- Ты готов? - спросила она, слегка коснувшись губами его плеча.  
  
Похоже, он был не способен ответить. Его руки сжимали одеяла, глаза были закрыты. Котия вытащила пальцы и взяла в руки фаллос. Марк перевернулся и дотронулся до своего члена, поглаживая его и глядя на нее.  
  
Она прикрепила к фаллосу несколько тесемок, чтобы можно привязать его к бедрам и чтобы он держался, когда она двигала его в Марке. Когда все было готово, она смазала дилдо маслом, задержавшись, чтобы погладить себя между ног. Она была влажной и горячей от возбуждения.  
\- Котия, - умоляюще произнес Марк, и она забралась на кровать.  
  
Марк встал на колени, не дожидаясь, пока она скажет об этом. Она снова стала трахать его пальцами, быстрыми движениями, добавив еще масла — столько, что оно начало стекать по его бедрам.  
\- Ты течешь даже сильнее, чем я, - сказала она, наслаждаясь своей развратность. - Течешь сильнее, чем моя киска.  
\- Ааа... давай же... давай.  
  
Она расположила головку дилдо у его дырочки и медленно толкнулась вперед. Кончик проскользнул внутрь, и Марк на мгновение напрягся. По его спине было видно, как тяжело он дышит. Котия снова толкнулась, и, преодолев сопротивление, дилдо вошло глубоко в Марка.  
  
-О, - выдохнула она, замерев на мгновение и глядя вниз на то, как дерево растягивало его дырочку. Она немного отодвинулась, а затем снова подалась вперед. Марк застонал, и голова его опустилась.  
  
А потом она стала его трахать, сжимая бедра руками. Он не мог затихнуть, и деревянный член извлекал из него глубокие низкие стоны, когда она входила в его задницу. Найдя подходящий ритм, Котия стала гладить пальцем вокруг его входа. Потом Марк вскрикнул, а тело его содрогнулось. Она представила, что может чувствовать его вокруг своего члена, эту тесную хватку мышц.  
  
Втолкнув дилдо глубоко в Марка, она задержалась в этом положении и дотянулась до его члена. Подразнила головку, а потом стала гладить его, быстро и с нажимом, в такт с движениями своих бедер. Когда он кончил, его семя излилось ей в руку, и она выдоила его до последней капли, улыбаясь, когда Марк издавал умоляющие звуки. Потом поднесла влажные пальцы себе между ног и начала тереть свои складки. Кончая, она выдохнула его имя.  
  
Когда она вынимала дилдо из Марка, оба они тяжело дышали и дрожали. Ноги перестали его держать, и он упал на кровать. Он лежал тихо, с закрытыми глазами, пока Котия убирала дилдо. Потом она легла рядом с ним.  
  
\- Смотри, ты все еще мужчина, - поддразнила она, лаская его становящийся мягким член.  
Он засмеялся и открыл глаза.  
\- Мне было... хорошо, - признался он.  
\- Я рада, потому что я захочу сделать это снова, - промурлыкала Котия, и по телу Марка прошла дрожь. Он приподнял свою ногу и потрогал себя внизу, там, где все было теперь чувствительным, и раскрытым, и хорошо оттраханным.


End file.
